


Found You (Flightless Bird) by etymologyplayground  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: )魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, CQL Verse, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Love, lxc centric, wwx's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Someone is screaming.--Wei Wuxian drops off the edge of the cliff. What happens next?
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Found You (Flightless Bird) by etymologyplayground  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Found You (Flightless Bird)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208151) by [etymologyplayground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymologyplayground/pseuds/etymologyplayground). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2020/Found%20You%20%28Flightless%20Bird%29%20by%20etymologyplayground.mp3)

**Fic** : [ Found You (Flightless Bird) by etymologyplayground [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208151)  
**Length** : 0:05:28  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2020/Found%20You%20%28Flightless%20Bird%29%20by%20etymologyplayground.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting! & to annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
